


A Royal Secret

by Damien_Kova



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Parent/Child Incest, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 15:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20762342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Robin shares a secret with her daughter, Lucina. Luckily, they manage to never get caught.





	A Royal Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old work from 2018 that was an exclusive on Patreon until it was forced to be taken down. The quality isn't up to what I usually write and post, but I feel that it should be seen by the public instead of just being gone forever.

Ylisse was always a wonderful place to live and somewhere that almost everyone admired the royal family for what they did for their kingdom, especially Queen Robin and Princess Lucina. Almost every day, there would be someone on the streets that would praise the mother and daughter duo for all the hard work they would put forward for their home. However, not a single soul knew about the secret that the two actually held, not even Chrom who married Robin into his family and loved her with all of his heart. The fact that he was oblivious to things only made it more fun for Robin and Lucina to sneak off together, or even just have a bit of fun while the blue-haired man was right there with them.

Right now, the three of them sat in a meeting about what the Shepherds should do from this point forward with the massive threat of war now in the past. Even though Lucina was present, only Robin knew where she was, a smile on the white-haired woman’s face as she had her legs tightly wrapped around her daughter’s pretty little head. When the queen bit her lip and kept her eyes locked on her husband, the entire world around her seemed to vanish. Sumia, Lissa, and even the obnoxious Vake vanished as her world shrunk down to just her family. Licking her lips, the Ylissian queen was more than happy to let her little girl drag her tongue along her slick folds. A soft whine left the queen’s throat as she felt her little girl eagerly and desperately getting a taste of her arousal.

Lucina smiled to herself as her head was locked between her mother’s thighs, more than happy with her position and the taste of the older woman’s pussy on her tongue. It was incredible and overly exciting to be in the same room as her father and other people while pleasing her mother and forcing the woman to stay quiet, the princess having fallen in love with the thrill of possibly being caught by the worst people who could find them. Fortunately for the duo, they were never caught together in more than just familial settings. The blue-haired girl smiled as she felt her mother’s slender legs squeeze down on either side of her head while she circled her tongue around the woman’s clit, a soft and happy giggle leaving her as she pressed forward against Robin’s crotch.

“Robin, do you have any ideas on how we should go about keeping the Shepherds active and rusty without deploying them all across the land?” Chrom’s voice broke the woman of their mini world, his hand on the table in front of them.   
  
Robin couldn’t help but blush as she looked at the man, unsure of exactly what to say since she hadn’t been paying attention in the slightest. “W-Well… Um…” She began to trail off as she felt her daughter’s tongue push into her cunt, immediately doing her best to bite back a quiet moan and prevent herself from being caught. “P-Patrols would more than likely be the best and easiest option for that. It keeps our troops moving and active without putting them all in combat. It keeps them from being stationed at a place and away from friends and family. And it lets everyone meet new faces and talk with the locals of the area they are patrolling.” The white-haired woman brought both of her hands to her cheeks to try and hide the blush that was easily staining her features, a soft smile on her face to try and cover up the nervousness and arousal she was feeling. It was incredibly challenging to look her husband in the eyes while knowing that their little girl was busy devouring her soaking cunt at that moment, causing Robin to bite her lower lip in front of him to force herself to stay quiet, her legs only getting tighter around Lucina’s head. 

Of course, that tightening only promote Lucina to dig in even more than before, kissing and suckling on her mother’s clit before driving her tongue as far into her tight pussy as she could. The young princess wrapped her arms around her mother’s legs as she did her best to explore the tight hole, finally hearing her father’s voice again go on and on about possible solution that would keep everyone happy. However, she was also able to hear Vake and Sumia voicing certain complaints that she just didn’t feel like listening to, far too entranced with the familiar and addictive taste of her mother’s cunt to worry about anything that was going on above the table.

Even as Robin loosened her grip on the sides of the princess’s head, the blue-haired girl still continued to playfully tease and assault her mother’s cunt. It wasn’t the fact of getting Robin off that she wanted, or even the fact that she loved pushing Robin to her limits if someone was in the room with them. Right now, it was the fact that she knew one slip up would get them both caught and in trouble, and the thrill of that happening pushed her to give it her all. Reaching a hand up and slipping moving her head back just a little bit, Lucina pushed two fingers inside of the white-haired woman’s tight cunt, giggling as she could hear the older woman quietly squeal and hear someone ask if she was okay.   
  
“I-I’m fine… Just thought I felt a chill down my spine.” Robin did her best to play off the blush that was still on her cheeks, bringing a hand to her chest and looking at her husband just as he turned around to see her face turn a dark shade of red. “H-Honey… I don’t mean to intrude, but would it be possible to put off this meeting until tonight…? I’m not feeling too well…” A lie was the most rational reason she could think off that would leave her and her daughter alone, wanting to punish Lucina for pushing her so far.

“O-Of course. I’ll send a medic for you shortly. Just to be sure that you’re alright and it’s nothing serious.” Chrom gesture for the others to leave before getting close and planting a soft kiss onto his wife’s lips, leaving Robin and Lucina alone in the room instead of actively helping his wife.

“Wow, to think he’d just leave you like that.~” Lucina teased from under the table, still continuing to finger her mother as everyone in the room left them alone. The blue-haired girl wanted to smile and tease her mother a bit more, only to gasp and whine as she was pulled out from under the table and pushed to the floor. Though, she quickly smiled when she watched Robin get just over her face, spreading her soaked pussy lips for the princess to see. “Putting on a show for your own daughter now?~”   
  
“Oh shut up and get to licking. You’re in trouble tonight when this meeting is over.” Robin didn’t hesitate to lost herself onto her daughter’s lips, immediately rocking her hips back and forth to get as much pleasure as she possibly could from the young girl. However, the mother was more than satisfied when she felt her little girl eat her cunt just as eagerly as she was during the meeting. “That’s it! You know exactly what I want, don’t you?~”

Lucina only nodded and wrapped her arms around her mother’s thighs again, smiling and focusing on the woman’s clit to try and drive her over the edge faster, remembering the comment about a medic coming to check on her. Luckily, she had already done so much work, that it only took a short time before she was able to hear Robin scream out in sheer bliss. It brought a smile to the princess’s face when the white-haired woman’s hips stopped and she slowly sat up, placing a hand to the side of the blue-haired girl’s head. “I take it I did well, Mother?~”   
  
“Don’t get cocky just because you got me off, Lucina… You’re in for a world of trouble when we get back to the bedroom. You’re not going to be walking right for a few days when I’m done with you, do you under-”   
  
“Queen Robin? Are you in here? The King sent me to fetch you and make sure that you were okay!” A woman’s voice broke Robin’s train of thought and made her jump up to her feet.   
  
“I’m here! Just talking to my daughter!” Luckily, before the door opened, both queen and princess were able to get up and sit in a chair, side by side, turned toward each other to look like they were talking.   
  
Lucina smiled and placed a soft kiss on her mother’s cheek as she stood up from her chair, heading toward the door and past the medic that had stepped in. “I’ll see you shortly, right, Mother?~”


End file.
